


The Vacation Series

by purkledragon



Category: Weiss kruez
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/pseuds/purkledragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of 7 vacation themed drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Separate Vacations

It was nice to get away from everything. Plans were made to lay out at the beach all week long, soaking up sun and surf. He even looked forward to visit theme parks and acting generally like the normal stupid tourists visiting the area. A whole week alone in Florida...

Okay, so Crawford had neglected to warn him about the humidity and how it would frizz his hair, he could forgive that. The time spend in the shelter during the hurricane, surrounded by the masses of smelly panicked people and their annoying kids? Crawford would pay dearly for that one.


	2. Revenge

It was Schuldig's own damn fault. He was the one who wanted time alone for their one week off, insisting that it would do them good to have separate vacations.

If Schuldig had any sense, he would have known not to visit Florida during the summer, famously known as hurricane season. So, while the redhead was enjoying the usual afternoon storms, Crawford showed Nagi and Farfarello around the historical sites of Washington, DC.

After a day trekking around the Smithsonian buildings, back at their hotel a news broadcast made Crawford's day even better. Florida was being hit by Hurricane Brad.


	3. Fun at the Airport

There were too many people around and his nerves were too shot to deal with this. The security at Reagan International had stopped him immediately deciding he was a threat.

“Tourist huh?”

“Ja.”

“German. Where's your passport?”

“Somewhere in the Gulf of Mexico.” He was tired, dirty, and pissed about the hurricane, only wanting to go home.

“Smart ass as well. Guess we can find a cell for you until we deport your ass back to Germany.”

But not that home. He would bide his time however since cameras were all around. He didn't panic until someone said strip search.


	4. Comfort

They visited several sites in the town. Crawford quizzing Nagi on his knowledge of American history in general and the way Schwartz, if given the opportunity, might go about pilfering certain treasures they had seen.

It surprised Nagi then, when they ended up at the airport several days before they were to depart. Without a word Crawford left them in the car and entered only to exit once more thirty minutes later with a bedraggled mess in tow. Nothing was said.

Two hours, one long hot bath and a nap in an air conditioned room later, Schuldig returned to them.


	5. Going Home

Finally he was getting away from the hell that was America. Nothing good had ever come from the place. This included one Brad Crawford.

A small delay for refueling in California and then out over the ocean, back to his normal life. If he had spent one more day in this forsaken country he wasn't sure just what he would have done.

“This is your captain speaking. We will be forced to make a slight layover at LAX due to the storm in our flight path. We're sorry for any inconvenience.”

Nagi had to knock Schuldig out after the announcement.


	6. Half-way Home

The room was too small for anything fancy but there was room enough and neither would complain. So, instead he rode the high that came from the other passengers' flight fears as Crawford forced him none to gently into the sink. Sitting there soaking up the random emotions that floated from the one's who'd fallen off to sleep, Schuldig let Crawford do all the work.

Slowly, he forgot all about that dreadful place they'd been.

Exiting happily, he asked the stewardess, “Where are we now?”

“Hawaiian Islands, sir.”

Smiling he turned asking Crawford, “Think you'll be recharged by the Midways?”


	7. Havoc in Tampa

Schuldig looked around and smiled. Crawford had made good on his promise of a better vacation than that last disaster. Florida wasn't all that bad, at the right time of year it seemed.

The roller coasters were kind of dull, except for the lust inducing fear from the initial drop off of that new one the line was anticipating.

Setting all the animals free had been a lot of fun, not as much fun as setting Farfarello free on those idiot entertainers. What the fuck was Morocanroll anyway?

_______

 

“Farf wants to go mouse hunting--can we head to Orlando now


End file.
